Round Shot
by Bloom78
Summary: May be I don't cry - but it hurts... May be I won't say - but I feel... May be I don't show - but I care
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

Maniac laughter was echoing, bouncing off the wall of a secluded dark alley. Only source of light there was of that torch light in the hands of Abhijeet.

Abhijeet and Daya were both breathing heavily; they had come out of encounter inside one of the buildings present there. Only one criminal was left who was standing before them, he was also the boss of the gang. He had escaped the building and they were after him. Abhijeet and Daya were on their first mission together, they were in the outskirts of the Mumbai.

Abhijeet and Daya were both exhausted because of the encounter and running.

Abhijeet: Not bad. Kafi achy sy nibhaya tumne mera sath. Good job.

Daya shyly: Thank you Sir.

CID team had been in search of this notorious gang for a while. They had been doing murders for money, they were the target killers. They were involved in various cases, so HQ sent Abhijeet and Daya to this area as they suspected it was their hideout. So, here they were struggling with the last man standing before them. The man seemed to be experienced killer, that's why he was standing till now. He looked quite an experienced gun man as he carried three guns with him. Abhijeet and Daya somehow made him lose his all the guns.

The criminal cackled; he had done it many times during the fight, breaking into hysterical laugh, like he found the whole thing terribly amusing. Abhijeet and Daya clenched fist and grinded teeth, but didn't say anything.

Criminal: tum kiya kehty ho…wo (acted like thinking something) haan… chup kr k apny apko qanoon k hawaly kr do… (laughing maniacally) nhi krta chup chap kiya kr lo gy… hahahahhahaha… dhol peetun ga shor machaon ga… bilkul chup nhi karunga…

Abhijeet lost his temper: aeeyyyy… qanoon ka mazak banata hai… aik dafa mery hath lag ja phir btata hun…

Criminal laughed while holding his Stomach, said mockingly: ohhhhh… hahahahahaha… has has k mera bura hal ho gaya hai… ufff… mjhe nhi laga tha k CID walon ny dimaghi tor pr beemar logon ko bhi bharti krna shuru kr dia hai… hahahahaha…

Daya got hyper listening to this, he kicked him hard and gave him a punch. Criminal hit his head on the wall and fell unconscious.

Abhijeet in anger: Daya…

Daya: Sorry Sir but he deserved it. Or wesy bhi wo sar deewar pr lagny sy behosh hua hai…

Abhijeet: forget it… Daya tumhara communication device kaha hai?

Daya: wo larai k dauran toot gaya Sir… ap please apna use kr lain…

Abhijeet embarrassingly: wo mera device kahi gir gaya hai…

Daya: Sir ap handcuffs dijiye mai issy arrest kr leta hun baki ka phir dekhte hain…

Abhijeet took handcuffs out of his backpack: yeh lo…

Daya took the handcuffs, he was going to put handcuffs when realized that the lock of the cuffs was broken: Sir yeh kia… yeh hathkariyaan to tuti hui hain…

Abhijeet inspected them and concluded: mjhe lagta hai jb mai iss bag k sath deewar sy takryaa tha tb yeh toot gai… chalo koi baat nhi… dekho aas pass koi rassi ya kuch bandhny k liye ho to…

They were looking here and there. Daya again tried to start conversation.

Daya: Sir wesy iss mujrim ki kahani hai kiya… yeh to koi psychopath lagta hai… (he signaled towards the criminal)

Abhijeet: ziada kuch nai maloom… jitna mjhe pata hai us k mutabiq yeh masoom logon ko maarta tha, kisi khaas maqsad k baghair… phir isko iss kaam mai maza aany laga… or isny socha k q na iss se paisa kamaya jaye… phir iss ny contract pr logo ka qatal krna shuru kr diya… or phir iss ny aik gang bhi bna liya apna jo logo ko paison k liye qatal krta hain…

Daya astonishingly: kitna ajeeb banda hai…

Abhijeet: haan yeh to hai… khair in k uper police cases bht darj huye… jin mai gawahon k mutabiq yeh humesha apny pass chaar guns rakhta hai… or bht zabardast shooter hai… koi bhi iss k nishany sy bacha nhi aaj tak… hum lucky hain k yeh aj pakra gaya…

Daya again asked for clarification: chaar guns?

Abhijeet turned himself towards Daya, putting his back towards criminal: Haan chaar guns rakhta hai yeh apny pass…

Daya mentally counted and said under his breath: lekin humny to sirf teen guns he… yani humsy larty waqt usny sirf teen guns istemal ki… Iska matlab…

Daya gasped: abhi aik or gun… or…

A flash of something shiny caught his eye, coming from the direction of the shadowy alley. Criminal had pulled out the fourth gun, his last weapon; his trump card. He was aiming to shoot at Abhijeet's back.

Daya: Abhijeet Sir… uske pass bandook…

The trigger was pulled, and a loud bang was heard, filled the silent alley. At the same time Daya grabbed Abhijeet by his forearm, put himself between the criminal and Abhijeet Sir. And swung Abhijeet out of the harm's way, practically throwing him against the alley wall.

It hurt, a little. The back of Abhijeet's head stung considerably from the impact on the bricks. But he had other problems to face right now.

* * *

 _BAM!_

And it was done. Daya was standing where Abhijeet had stood moments before. Suddenly sucked intake a deep breath, like he wanted to scream but couldn't. Abhijeet only started, and then, a small tinkle tinkle! Broke the silence again, and he looked briefly in that direction.

A blood coated bullet had clattered to the ground.

The bullet had gone straight through Daya. Straight through his torso entering through the end of the ribcage and exiting via his back. The gun had been fired. Daya had been shot through. One moment he was standing there, gasping in a silent scream, and the next moment, he was nothing more than a bloody crumpled heap on the ground.

Abhijeet scrambled to his feet and charged over like his life depended on it (even though someone's life did depend upon it). The entire time, he mentally kicked and screamed at himself.

Abhijeet (POV): _idiot! I am such an idiot… mjhe maloom tha k wo humesha chaar guns rakhta hai apny pass… phir bhi mai sirf teen guns pr he ruk gaya… sb meri bewaqoofi ki wajah sy hua hai…_

In the sky above, thunder crackled. A storm was approaching. Abhijeet kneeled down before Daya as quickly as possible. Gently he gathered his subordinate in his arms.

Abhijeet: Daya… (shaking him desperately) please aankhain kholo… talk to me… Dammit Daya… open your eyes…

This finally elicited a response, albeit a weak one. Daya moaned painfully and couched twice. Abhijeet felt a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders and chest; the young lad was still alive, thank goodness…

Daya muttered between weak coughs, shutting his eyes: Ssiirrr… aammm fi… ne…

Abhijeet: tumne mjhe hata kr khud ko khatry mai daal lia… mjhe samaj nhi a raha main kia kahun tumhe…

Daya hoarsely between a cough and a laugh: farz…hai…mera… sir…

Abhijeet instead of answering, pressed his wound with Daya's jacket (as it was winter, so both were wearing warm clothes). Daya just hissed, tried to hide the pain he was in.

Daya painfully: sir… exit… (deep breath) wound…

Abhijeet hurriedly: haan haan… maloom hai… bs aik minute… (he applied pressure to second wound too) bs Daya mere sath rehna Ok… don't worry…

Abhijeet: come on Daya… (he made Daya sitting upright, leaning Daya against his chest, so either of his hands could apply pressure to the either of the wounds. Daya's breathing was heavy and erratic, anything but normal, glancing down told Abhijeet that Daya was beginning to lose consciousness.)

Abhijeet: nhi… nhi Daya please… sona mat… jagty raho please… aankhain khuli rakho Daya… ( Abhijeet grabbed his shoulder and shook him) meri taraf dekho Daya…

Daya opened his eyes and looked at Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: good bs aankhain mt band krna…

Daya didn't answer verbally, he just nodded. He closed his eyes being conscious but not aware

Hysterical laughter suddenly drew Abhijeet's attention from the bleeding subordinate in his arms, back to the criminal who had shot Daya. He was laughing madly with the pistol, which Abhijeet assumed only had one bullet left in the barrel before being shot (so now it was empty) lying forgotten on the pavement.

Criminal: awwww… how sweet… yani yeh rough and tough Sr. Inspector Abhijeet utna rough and tough nhi rehta jb baat apny officers ki a jaye…

Daya tried to say something but stopped due to pain.

Criminal: iss liye esy untrained officers ko mjh jesy criminal ko pakarny k liye nhi lana chahiye sath nai… bechara beech mai a gaya… apna dil istemal kiya dimaag k bjaye iss liye maara gaya… tskkk… hahahahahH….

Abhijeet raised his head, narrowing his eyes, while Daya did the exact opposite, squeezing his eyes shut and hiding his face.

Criminal: aaww… kiya maine dukhti rag pr haath rakh diya? Kitna bura hun mai…!

And he laughed again, this what made Abhijeet lose control. He took his gun out, which he found when searching for the rope and shot him dead on the spot. Criminal died while laughing like a mad man.

Daya coughed: Sir… (and suddenly Abhijeet was jerked back to the urgency of the situation).

Abhijeet removed Daya's jacket entirely and tied it firmly around Daya's torso, covering both wounds. Daya hissed and winced, but didn't protest. Abhijeet then shrugged off his own coat and wrapped it around Daya's shoulders; the last thing he needed was for the cold to make Daya sick.

Abhijeet: okay… ab mjhe jald sy jald tumhe yahan sy ly kr jana hai…

And without waiting for a response, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Then despite his exhaustion, he hoisted Daya up, ignoring Daya's protest he started walking.

If he did not hurry… if he did not get Daya medical attention soon…

Well… he did not want to think about that…

* * *

So, How was it? it is a short story.

And thanks to all those who reviewed on Belive.

well all the credit goes to the owner of this fanfic.

I read it on another fandom. Loved it so much so tried to induce it in here. Even the scenarios and dialogues are taken. If you feel like to read it then tell me.

Would update next chapter if reviews reach count of 25. Almost whole story is written so review fast to get even faster updates.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

Abhijeet stumbled down the cracked sidewalk, a bleeding and nearly unconscious Daya held protectively in his arms. Daya was quite heavy because of the tall height and good built.

This was a lonely part of the city. Literally, the loneliest part of the city was here, where Abhijeet and Daya were. Abhijeet mentally cursed. It only made sense. Of course the only time they needed civilization – like a hospital or safe shelter, was when there was not any to be found.

This was a low part of the city for sure. There were no cars to be seen, nor were there any civilians striding down the narrow sidewalks other than Abhijeet and Daya. There were small buildings that had definitely seen better days, and scuttling and scratching of rats and rodents could be heard almost everywhere.

After coming along some distance, he ducked into an alley, knelt down, and gently set Daya against the side of the building. Daya coughed a bit, but other than that, the didn't move.

Abhijeet: Okay Daya… mjhe please zakaham check krny do…

Daya muttered: mai… th…theek…hun... (waving his hand, pressed Abhijeet's shoulder, but he was not strong enough to make Abhijeet let go of checking wounds, so he really didn't have a say in the matter. Abhijeet unwound his makeshift coverings and lifted Daya's shirt just enough to see the entrance wound piercing his torso).

Abhijeet sucked in a deep breath.

Abhijeet POV: _abhi bhi khoon nikal raha hai… ab kiya karun…_

Daya followed his gaze and chuckled hoarsely: lagta hai… haalaat… theek nai hain…

Abhijeet: tumhe lagta hai?

Abhijeet leaned Daya forward and checked the exit wound. It was the same story on either side; there was blood and lots of it.

Daya pressed his Forehead in Abhijeet's shoulder: sir… cauterize it… mai… maine… apky… pass lighter… dekha tha… use… it…

Yeah… Abhijeet could cauterize the wound, he learnt that in a training program. He could cauterize both of Daya's wounds. That would stop the bleeding… but still he did not know.

Abhijeet started: Daya…

Daya snapped: sir you… have… to do it… warna… mai aap… pr… bojh… aap… yahi… chor… jayein mjhe…

Abhijeet sighed and agreed to do it. Realizing that, despite what he would have wanted, this was the only way. Without proper supplies, means of transportation, communication devices, or a hospital, Daya would bleed out unless he cauterized the wounds.

Abhijeet took lighter and his pen knife out, took a deep breath: just relax Daya… alright…

Daya sucked in a deep breath and nodded: bs… aik dafa… warn… kr diye… ga pehly…

Abhijeet lit the lighter and heated the knife, and got to work. This was not the first time he had cauterized a wound. There had been other occasions, with other subordinates from different crime branches, but this young lad is something else. Don't know why but he can't see him in pain. Abhijeet carefully controlled the heated knife on his wound, sealing it shut in the only way they could, the only thing Daya did was grimace and clench his teeth, nothing more.

By the time both wounds had been cauterized, the bleeding coming to a halt,. Daya was slumped against the wall of the alley, eyes shut. Abhijeet removed sweat from his own face and snapped fingers in front of Daya's face.

Abhijeet: Daya… tum hosh mai ho?

Daya blinked his eyes open and released a long breath: mmmaai… th…theek… hun… th…thank you…

Thunder and lightening further disturbed the already ominous sky, and this time, it was accompanied by few raindrops that started making their appearance. Abhijeet looked up for a moment or two, and then back down the alley. Finally, his eyes returned to the wounded, exhausted Daya before him.

Abhijeet started re-tying the jacket around his torso just in case the wound started bleeding again: hum yahan nhi ruk skty… agar baarish shuru ho gai to mushkil ho jaye gi…

Storms were unforgivable this time of year. Abhijeet supported Daya by shoulders and picked him up. Daya hissed a bit, one could tell from his face that he is in pain. But relaxed after some time.

The rain was picking up again, and Abhijeet headed down the alley, looking between abandoned buildings. Without proper supplies, they were as good as goners.

Abhijeet: jald sy jald is baarish sy bahir nikalna hoga.

Daya nodded but didn't open his eyes. The rain was getting heavier, Abhijeet was growing desperate. It was cold, Daya was hurt, and there was no way they would be getting back to Mumbai any time soon… So where to go?

Abhijeet thought it over for a second, then went into the only place he knew. The first abandoned building he saw. The door was rotting, so all he had to do was kick it, and it caved in on itself, giving Abhijeet a clear entrance. He headed inside instantly, finally getting out of the cold storm.

The house was definitely abandoned but it was still in surprisingly decent condition, considering how the outside of it looked. There was a tiny kitchen crammed in with the somewhat less-tiny living room. A threadbare couch with tears and holes were placed along the far wall, beside a crumbling grandfather clock.

It was not much… but it would have to do…

The first thing Abhijeet did was head over to the couch. He carefully laid Daya down on his side, so he would not aggravate either of his wounds. Daya did not even protest to being move around, which proved how deeply asleep he was.

After making sure his coat was wrapped securely around Daya's shoulders, Abhijeet got up and started searching anything he could use as bandages or blankets. He wanted to keep Daya's wounds wrapped.

As he rummaged through a cabinet, he glanced over at the couch. Daya was ridiculously pale, and he shivered despite the coat around his shoulders.

Abhijeet thought: iss waqt Daya ko hospital ki zaroorat hai… (as dragged numerous blankets from the cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit in his hands) pata nhi yahan landline hai k nhi…

He traded out Daya's blood-stained jacket previous used to staunch the bleeding for bandages, then threw multiple blankets over him. Both officers had not come out of the storm particularly wet, but Abhijeet did not to take chances with Daya catching a cold. Their condition was bad enough as it was, so sickness would just be adding logs to the fire.

Abhijeet used the lighter to lit the lamp and wood furnace and sat down at the end of the couch Daya was sleeping on. After checking Daya's bandages one final time, just to make sure they were still in place, he leaned back, his own fatigue finally catching up with him. He leaned back and was asleep as soon as he shut his eyes.

When he woke up again, he didn't know what had woken him right away, or how much time had passed. He felt somewhat more rested than before, but still tired. Glancing at the window told him that not only was it still dark, but the storm was stronger than ever, lightening and thunder and rolling throughout the sky.

It took him a moment, but he finally remembered where he was and why he was there. He sighed heavily, as long as that storm kept up, there would be no going outside and going to Mumbai was like impossible right now for them.

This was all very unfortunate.

Abhijeet glanced over at his subordinate. Daya was now sprawled on his back, breathing hoarsely through his parted lips, the blankets Abhijeet had thrown over him earlier still wrapped around him. He seemed to be sleeping soundly, cheeks red and eyes shut –

Wait…

Cheeks red?

Abhijeet leapt up from his seat instantly and knelt by Daya, panic beginning to overwhelm him.

Abhijeet: oh no… please nhi… jesy pehly he km problems hain…

Abhijeet put his hand on his Forehead…

Abhijeet sighed…

Daya was burning up…

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed...

The number of reviews didn't reach the target, still I'm updating next.

So next update would definitely be updated after 25 reviews.

It depends upon you guys as third chapter is also already done, even whole story is completed. I can even update daily if I get desired number of reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

Abhijeet shouted furiously: aargghhh, yeh kesy ho gaya? (He practically tore up the house, rummaging through cabinets and boxes like his life depended on it) ufff kuch to hoga yahan…!

After finding there was nothing of use in the kitchen, he tore down the hallway and into the house's small bathroom, all the while cursing and shouting. Outside, thunder rolled and lightening crashed. Other than the lamp Abhijeet lit earlier, the house was completely dark.

He finally managed to find a second first aid kit, this one coming more equipped than the first, complete with a thermometer. Once he had everything he needed, he raced back in to the living room – back to Daya.

He took a bowl from the kitchen and put it in the rain. He shook Daya's shoulder a bit, tried to wake him up, he said while trying not to let his fear show in his voice: Daya, utho… (Daya didn't move) utho Daya mjhe check krny do bukhaar… utho Daya…

Daya didn't wake up. Abhijeet resisted a urge to moan, looks like he had to revert to drastic measures: Daya foran utho… It's an order…

Daya murmured without opening his eyes: yes Sssir… (Abhijeet unconsciously sighed in relief, and at that, Daya opened his glazed eyes half-way, staring up at Abhijeet blearily.

Abhijeet said, having thermometer in his hand: darao mt mjhe iss tarah… theek ho tum? (he took a sigh of relief seeing Daya conscious) _(POV) kam az kam, behosh nhi hai… lekin yeh aam bukhaar nhi hai itna to mjhe maloom hai…_

Daya in a weak laugh: dar gaye…? Agar marny dety to abhi apny… ghar araam kr rahay hoty aap…

Abhijeet: chup kr k lety raho… zyada bak bak krny ki zaroorat nai hai… munh kholo or yeh thermometer rakho munh main…

Daya: lekin mai kyun… (Daya started but cut off when Abhijeet took the moment of weakness and shoved the thermometer into Daya's mouth. Daya grunted, and when Abhijeet held a finger to his lips as a sign to 'be quiet', Daya groaned).

Daya had a bad habit of chewing on something when he was working, like a pen or toothpick or a straw, but when he had a thermometer between his teeth, he tried to chew it.

Abhijeet: ssshhhhhh… thermometer ko chabao nhi…

It was not fair. Daya didn't deserve this. Why Daya is suffering for Abhijeet's carelessness. Abhijeet is feeling guilty for the current situation. It was his carelessness in counting criminal's weapons during the fight? Why?

Either way it still wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair, Especially to Daya (he recently came to know about Daya being orphan).

Abhijeet took thermometer out, he read the reading displayed on the thermometer and cringed.

103.

Abhijeet POV: ohhh noo… mjhe pehly kyun nai pata chala k bukhaar itna ziada hai…

Daya slurred, eyelids drooping: kkitna… bu..bukhaar hai… Sir…

Abhijeet didn't want to worry him unnecessarily: tum uski fikar na karo…

Abhijeet took the water bowl and started putting his handkerchief dipped in water on his Forehead: thori dair mai utar jaye ga bukhaar.

Daya blinked twice. He looked disbelieving, but he just closed his eyes.

Abhijeet moved his hand from Daya's forehead to his shoulder: thora araam kr lo… baad mai jaga dunga…

Daya slept. Abhijeet got up and started looking some more clothes he could use as cold compress as his handkerchief was not enough.

* * *

Daya bolted awake while at the same time a particularly loud bit of lightning crashed through the sky. Rain pattered against the rooftop threateningly, like it was trying to break through the roof by force, and Daya inhaled in several deep, shaky, harsh breaths that grated his throat and made his chest ache. He could feel himself sweating profusely, and wasn't because of his fever, nor was it because of his multiple blankets- he knew this much.

It'd happened again.

Another nightmare. Another memory. Another cruel reminder of the people he had not managed to save. His mother. His father. Abhijeet Sir…

He sucked in a breath that was too deep for his dry throat, and he instantly broke into a fit of coughing. He hid his face in the crook of his arm, but the coughing continued, nothing he did stopped it. A sharp pain shot through his torso, and he wrapped his other arm around his wounded torso, trying to keep the strain off of his wounds.

Sitting up had been a bad idea.

It took him a few moments before he noticed a hand rubbing between his shoulder blades. Daya fell unusually dizzy and lightheaded, which was why he didn't stop Abhijeet. Abhijeet helped him in controlling his coughing fit.

Abhijeet: arram sy… relax… saans lo… relax… gehri saans lo… (gradually Daya's fit of choking diminished and turned into nothing more than a few feeble coughs).

He nodded shakily and did just that, trying to steady his breathing. He pulled his arm away from his mouth and looked down at his skin. He was not coughing up any blood, which means that the bullet missed his lungs, and he was not vomiting blood assured him that his stomach is also safe. It seemed like he was lucky. He _lucky!_ what a joke, that's what he told to himself.

He fell against the back of the couch, exhausted, wanting nothing more than to sleep and sleep and stay sleeping for a very long time. But at the same time sleep seemed to haunt him right now, and his fever wasn't helping.

Abhijeet patted his back until he was sure Daya was breathing normally again. He folded his hands, waited a beat or two, and then spoke.

Abhijeet: baat krna chahogy uss baary mai jo abhi hua?

Abhijeet wished that Daya tell him about this sudden waking up and all. But Daya refused without a single thing. He didn't want to talk about it to anyone.

Daya: nhi…

Abhijeet respected his privacy and didn't want to force him saying anything he wasn't comfortable with. No, the real problem was the fact that Daya spoke like he was ashamed. Ashamed of himself. And yes that was a problem.

Abhijeet squeezed Daya's shoulder in reassurance: koi baat nhi… agar tum nhi batana chahty to mai samaj skta hun… don't worry mai tumhy force nhi karun ga.

Daya sighed and shut his eyes in apparent relief, glad he did not have to recount his nightmare verbally. It was enough to imagine it, but speaking it and describing it would only be worse: hmm… wesy mjhe pata nhi… heh… heh… tha k aap care… bhi krty hain…

Abhijeet: mai apny saathiyon ki hamesha qadar krta hun… or care bhi… mjhe nhi pata tha k tum mery liye iska ulat sochty ho…

Daya leaned back into the couch, curling in on himself and bundling three heavy blankets around his shoulders. He knew he had a fever, because of how lightheaded and dizzy he felt, but at the same time, he felt chilled, like someone was dropping ice-cubes on his back, so the blankets were necessary.

Daya: nhi… wo ap…hr waqt daanty… hain… to… dar… lagta hai ap…se… lagta hai… ap sirf… kaaam…

Abhijeet put his hand together: kaam k sath sath mai apny subordinates ki bhi fikar krta hun… haan bs gussa thora zyada aata hai…

Daya looked up at him, eyes only half open, so really, he was probably only half-aware of the situation, but regardless of this, he managed a soft, exhausted smile: bs… thora?

Abhijeet sighed heavily and stared at the ground. Well, what was he supposed to say to that? If he disagreed, Daya would say he was in denial of the truth, so in the end Abhijeet settled for agreement, saying: sirf ghaltiyan krny pr he gussa krta hun...

Daya with closed eyes, his breathing slowing down bit by bit, but just when Abhijeet thought he was asleep, Daya mumbled: hmmm… gussa krty hain… aap… mjhe… pasand hai… aap...ka... guss... aaa

Abhijeet sighed.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Glad you all liked it...

Guest: dear yeh story likh chuki hun main. Or iss ka maza he english mai hai. Next time mai km English use karun gi. So iss baar apko issi sy kaam chalana pary ga.

Again a reminder to all of you, story is completed it depends upon you people when I update it. So next update after 25 reviews. I can update next chapter even today if gets required number of reviews. So read review and enjoy. See you soon, it depends upon you how much sooner. Take care Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaime**_ _ **r:**_ I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence.

* * *

Daya's fever made a turn for the worse in the dead on night. Seriously, this night seemed to last forever, as did the thunderous, tumultuous storm outside. There were times when it seemed the entire house was shaking by the mere force of the raindrops pelting against the roof. In fact, Daya actually woke up once by these pelting raindrops, asking whether or not someone was open-firing a machine gun.

Of course, most of that was due to the fever, but even Abhijeet himself could fairly compare the rain with bullets. His thoughts didn't wander much; the only reason he considered the rain in the first place was because there was nothing he could do, no help could get, until the rain let up.

He had tried to get the landline working. He tried and tried and tried until he didn't have the strength to try again, but it was all to no avail. After filling another bowl with cold rainwater and leaving more bowls out to keep collecting. He found a rag in the kitchen, soaked it in the water and, without bothering to wring it out first, pressed it to Daya's burning forehead. Daya twitched and grunted incoherently, but didn't wake up.

His fever was draining him, little by little, and Abhijeet knew it.

Abhijeet decided to wake him up: hey… Daya… utho… Utho Daya…

Daya tried to roll over on his side, away from Abhijeet, but in the end, all he managed to do was jerk his head and whine quietly in pain. The wound obviously hurt a heck of a lot more than Daya let on.

But no matter. Either way Abhijeet need him to get up.

Abhijeet warningly: Daya utho… mjhe pata hai… tum mjhe sun sakty ho utho…

Daya mumbled: mjhe koi… awaz nhi.. A rhi…

Abhijeet groaned: Daya mery liye or mushkil khari mt karo… utho mjhe check krby do k bukhaar barh to nhi raha.

Daya raised his hand to shove him off, but all Abhijeet had to do was to stop him by holding his wrist: abhi zarorat nhi hai… check krny ki…

Abhijeet: Daya zid choro or utho… or wesy bhi tum iss situation mai nhi ho k mjhe rok sako… Iss liye jaldi utho… warna mjhe zabardasti krni pary gi… or mai nhi chata k zabardasti mai tumhe chot lagy…

Daya under the spell of fever: mjhe nai uthna… leave me alone…

Abhijeet: mai nhi chahta k mai tumhe sirf iss liye marny dun k tum thermometer ni rakh rhy thy…

He waited for a response, but when he got none he called him again: hey Daya… (Daya had fallen asleep again… sigh)

Abhijeet pinched the bridge of his nose: hey bhagwan…

Abhijeet was feeling guilty, as he was the reason Daya got injured so badly. He took the bullet meant for Abhijeet. If Daya hadn't jumped in when he did… the bullet would have gone through Abhijeet's back… straight through his heart… and out his chest.

He managed to get the thermometer under Daya's tongue, and he waited impatiently for the reading. After checking the reading, Abhijeet discovered that fever had risen a half a degree, so it wasn't that much higher, but it was still high enough to raise concern. Abhijeet had actually managed to make it go down a few notches earlier. But now, his work had been balanced out. Nothing he accomplished earlier mattered anymore.

Abhijeet: dammit… hunh…

Despite his fever, Daya was shivering, and even though Abhijeet wanted to get his temperature down as soon as possible, he couldn't leave Daya to suffer like that, so he pulled the blanket further over Daya's shoulders (he'd had to take away the other two earlier – that was one of the main things that had got his fever down), re-wet the rag on his forehead, and headed out to switch out the bowl of warm water for cold water.

All the while, the night and the storm plunged on.

An hour or two later found Abhijeet with his nose in a small map of the area he'd in his backpack, searched for the nearest civilized building, the nearest hospital, heck, even the nearest phone box, but none of them were a short distance from their current location.

And besides, even if Abhijeet could make the trip, there was no way Daya could, and Abhijeet wasn't about to leave the lad alone in the state he was in. Abhijeet cursed himself. He had dropped his communication device, so he honestly had no idea where it was. He'd had it during the fight with criminal, but not afterwards.

They had no means of communication. No nearby phone boxes, hospitals, or police stations . They were, in a sense, in the middle of nowhere, in an abandoned part of a low-life city, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

He only hoped that someone from the CID finds them. He just hoped someone would get worried about them and tried to find them.

 _Sir, Sir_

Abhijeet stiffened and leapt from the creaky office chair he'd been sitting in. Those shouts…they'd come from the living room…and wasn't…

Wasn't Daya in the living room?

Alone?

Abhijeet shouted: "Dayaaaa !", and he made a break for the door.

He stopped at the last second, avoiding a head-on collision with yours truly. Daya stood in the hallway, by the doorframe, gasping for breath. He looked dead, actually, like a robotic corpse, but more than that, he looked terrified. He was pale, his one arm, placed against the wall, helped keep his balance, his other arm was wrapped tightly his stomach.

Abhijeet demanded: Daya , kiya hua? ( hurrying forward to grab Daya by his shoulders, just as he began to fall forward).

Abhijeet: kiya hua… ain…

He reached for his gun, suddenly overwhelmed by a fierce protective – almost Brotherly – instinct. But his gun didn't seem to be around.

Abhijeet: dammit lagta hai gun bhi gir gai…

Daya panted: wo…hans… hans rhi hai…( Abhijeet's attention was drawn to him again) or or… gana… gana… bhi gaa rhi hain…

Abhijeet's panic dimmed, but his confusion skyrocketed. What the…what the h-hell: tum kis bary mai baat kr rhy ho… pehly idhar ao betho… gir jao gy… chalo…

Daya shrieked: FILES… (and yes, now he definitely sounded and looked loads younger than he was.) files has rhi hain mjh pr… mera mazak ura rhi hain…

Abhijeet stared into the his haunted eyes. Daya stared back. And then, wordlessly, Abhijeet slammed his hand against his forehead.

Abhijeet: bukhaar taiz ho raha hai… (Dammit , and now Daya was delusional, too, and childish. Wasn't that just the icing on the cake.)

Daya furiously: bukhar gaya bhar mai… ab files ka kiyaa karun… dance bhi kr rhi hain… ACP Sir daanty gay ab…

Abhijeet had left a small stack of files on the bedside table; he had found while digging around in the study. And now Daya was hallucinating, and the files were a prime object for these hallucinations.

It was almost hilarious.

Almost.

Abhijeet said: chalo ao tum meray sath (steadying Daya again when he nearly toppled over.) tumhe shaant hony ki zarorat hai… warna tum apny apko or nuqsan pohancha lo gay… (He still didn't know how Daya actually got up in the first place; most soldiers laid low for a long time after getting shot.)

Daya said tiredly, jabbing a finger over his shoulder: lekin wo… files…

Abhijeet said: unki fikar na karo mai dekh lunga…

Daya said: phir theek hai… (and his eyes were rapidly becoming less and less focused.) phir mai… phir mai… so… so (His knees buckled, his eyes shut, and he fell forward.)

Abhijeet was already holding him by his shoulders, so it didn't take much to catch Daya altogether. Besides, he had been expecting him to collapse sooner or later. With a heavy sigh, he hefted Daya into his arms and strode back down the hallway.

Daya's fever had definitely gone up.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Thank you to all those who reviewed. Well the number of reviews still not reaching its mark.

Angelbetu: hahahahaha... Loved the way you shared your feelings. Well ab log reviews nhi dy rhy mai kiya karun... Again maine puri story likh li hai... 😉😉

Again a reminder for all, please review for further updates. Whole story is already done so it's upto you guys when I update it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

 _Click!_

The files caught fire from the lighter and burned in the small fireplace. Page by page curled in on them and burned through, reduced to ashes in a matter of minutes. Daya sat on the couch, blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders, staring at the flames with almost surreal curiosity.

Abhijeet got up from where he was kneeling and turned back to Daya he said: lo ab theek hai… (Gesturing to the pile of burnt paper behind him) ab wo files nhi hasain gi tum pr.

Daya shifted his gaze to Abhijeet, and then back at the fireplace, back at the burning books: lekin wo ab udaas lag rhi hain…

Abhijeet, shaking his head: Urgh tum kisi hal mai khush nhi reh skty… (Once the papers were reduced to a heap of ashes, he snuffed out the fire, snatched the thermometer from the table, and headed back to the couch.) chalo munh kholo ab apna…

Daya's fever must have been higher than Abhijeet thought, because the lad opened his mouth obediently and held the thermometer under his tongue until he took out. Abhijeet took it back and read the reading.

104

Abhijeet sighed: Mubarak ho ab tum officially aik oven bn chuky ho… (He said under his breath, grabbing the rag from the basin, wringing it out, and pressing it to Daya's forehead). Daya muttered something incoherent and leaned back, shutting his eyes. He then turned onto his side, curling into himself, pulling the blanket closer while squeezing his eyes shut. Abhijeet sighed.

Abhijeet said: Daya tumhe relax krna chahiye… iss tarhan tum apny zakhmon pr stress dal rhy ho…

A moment later, Daya did relax, but only because he'd fallen asleep. Abhijeet sighed heavily, smoothed back Daya's hair, and checked his forehead out of habit. It was no wonder Daya kept falling asleep so suddenly; his fever, no doubt, kept him exhausted.

Abhijeet replaced the rag on his head, stood, and made for the kitchen. That was where he'd left the map of the city from earlier. He snatched it from the counter, opened it up again, and let his eyes scan it once more.

If there was any way he could get help, he had to try. He wasn't about to give up on his young subordinate. If he didn't get Daya help soon…

Abhijeet POV: panic krny ki zaroorat nhi hai… Daya bht strong hai…

Despite the somewhat reassurance, Abhijeet couldn't help but glance with soft, worried eyes at his resting subordinate. He could see Daya's chest rising and falling from here, breathing heavily and there was a small wheeze to each breath. Breathing hurt, no doubt, with the cauterized wounds, but it couldn't be helped; Abhijeet had searched earlier for medicine in the abandoned house and came out empty-handed.

He scanned the map one final time, but was already feeling defeated. He'd looked multiple times before; what would one more time accomplish?

But this time, as his eyes ran breezily over the paper, they stopped on something they'd failed to notice every previous time.

A phone box, at the end of the same street the abandoned house was on. Abhijeet blinked at it, gaped for a moment or two, hardly able to believe this sudden strike of dumb luck. A phone box. And it wasn't even that far away from where he and Daya were currently.

He blinked, hardly able to grasp it.

With a phone box, he could make an emergency call to Bureau.

And more importantly…he could get help for Daya.

Abhijeet quickly folded the map, stuffed it into his pocket, and made for the door (or, the doorframe, more like – he'd broken down the door earlier that night). The sooner he could get to that phone box, the sooner he could send in for help.

But at the very last second, he hesitated, and glanced back over his shoulder at the couch.

Daya was curled up on his side, clutching his blankets, shivering. Abhijeet hated to leave him alone, but, at the same time, Abhijeet really didn't have a choice. He needed help that Abhijeet couldn't supply. He needed medicine; a proper doctor…loads of things.

He rushed to the couch and laid his hand on Daya's shoulder: Hey, Daya… utho do minute k liye…

Daya rasped quietly without opening his eyes: G sir... (Abhijeet was momentarily startled by how weak Daya's voice was; he really didn't sound good…)

Abhijeet, lowering his voice significantly: mai abhi aata hun... iss gali k end pr aik phone booth hai… mai ja kr Bureau call krny ki koshish krta hun…

Daya: Yess sir… (His breathing became deeper, indicating he'd fallen back asleep, and Abhijeet squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.)

Abhijeet repeated: mai abhi aata hun… (And he sped outside and tore down the soaked sidewalks at record speed.)

It was still raining. Thunder crashed overhead, and lightning shot through the sky. All the street lamps had gone out, and Abhijeet could only pray and hope that the phone's working.

His feet pounded against hard, wet cement. He dashed through puddles of murky street water and didn't pay any heed. The longer he took making it to the phone box, the longer Daya would be alone, and the longer Daya would go without help.

It took a little while of running before he grew tired, but he didn't let it stop him. He pushed himself even faster he was holding the torch.

When he finally made it to the phone box at the end of the street, he was panting, gasping heavily for breath, and he felt like shrieking and laughing in relief, but he restrained himself. He still didn't know if the phone box was operational. With the conditions the houses were in, it wouldn't have surprised him if the lines were all down.

But he had to try. It was the least he could do.

He threw open the phone box's door so fast he heard it snap, and he instantly picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear.

He could hear the rain hit the asphalt. He could hear the thunder from the clouds, the lightning from the storm.

And from the phone, he heard a series of flat, monotone beeps.

The phone line was down.

Abhijeet shouted: nooooo… (hanging up the phone and taking it again. No, this couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening! And just when things were starting to look like they might turn out okay, too.)

He felt so betrayed by the phone box that, he was feeling he should have set it ablaze.

At the same time, he knew burning the phone box would do nothing but waste valuable time.

Now that Abhijeet knew the phone box was a no-go, he called back to mind Daya, alone in the abandoned house, and he instantly tore back down the street, back to his sick, wounded subordinate.

The rain let up all at once, but Abhijeet's fear did not.

All the while, as he ran, he thought again and again on how he would get help. Where could he go? He couldn't carry Daya all the way back to Bureau, and even if he could, the cold would only serve to make Daya sicker, and that was something Abhijeet couldn't risk. Already, Daya was ill enough without the influence of the weather. It wouldn't take much more for his illness or his injury to turn fatal.

When he returned to the abandoned house, he charged through the hallway and shifted his gaze to the couch.

Daya wasn't there.

Instead, Daya was, oddly enough, on the floor, a tangle of awkwardly-positioned limbs and blanket. Abhijeet studied Daya for a moment, ready to waltz over there and put him back on the couch where he belonged…

But then he realized something quite disturbing.

Before he left for the phone box, he'd been able to see Daya's shoulders and chest rising and falling with every deep breath he took.

But now…he couldn't see it. Daya was still, almost startling still, like he'd been frozen in place.

Abhijeet couldn't tell whether or not he was breathing.

Abhijeet shouted before he could stop himself, and he charged over, probably even faster than he'd torn down the sidewalk, and he skidded to his knees, grabbed Daya by his shoulders, and pulled him into his arms: Dayaaaaaaa

Daya was entirely limp, which did nothing to stop Abhijeet's panic. Abhijeet desperately searched for any sign of life, but he could see none.

Abhijeet pleaded, quite frantic: nhi… nhi… nhi… tum mery sath esa nhi kr skty Daya… Come on, come on, don't do this, please don't do this… (He pressed two fingers into Daya's neck and waited, holding his breath.)

Daya's faint but steady pulse thudded against his fingers. Abhijeet let out a huge sigh of relief, feeling weak, and he tightened his grip on Daya, embracing the young colleague without fully registering what he was doing.

Abhijeet breathed, shutting his eyes, holding Daya just a little bit tighter: hey bhagwan… shuker hai… shuker hai k Daya ki ssansain chal rhi hain…

Abhijeet would have been content sitting there like that forever, but just then, Daya murmured incoherently and stirred. Abhijeet pulled back only somewhat, still supporting him entirely, because Abhijeet doubted he'd be able to sit up on his own, and Daya cracked open his feverish eyes to stare up at Abhijeet blearily.

Daya muttered, slurring his words: Abhi…jeet sir… hum yahan (He blinked a few times. Zameen pr… kiya kr rhy hain?

Abhijeet, reaching up and snatching the thermometer from the side table; when he'd hugged Daya, he could tell that his fever had risen (again) and he wanted to see how bad it really was: yeh to mai tum sy janna chahun ga Daya… kiya hua?

He put the thermometer in his mouth.

Daya blinked twice more and frowned, thinking: mai… gir gaya… tha…

Abhijeet in anger: or tum uthe q thy couch pr sy…

Daya swallowed thickly: mjhe laga… (he began, and he gulped again) maine apni… maa ko dekha…

Abhijeet froze.

Abhijeet dumbly: ohhh…

When it came to sensitive matters like this, he was useless: tumhari maa…

Daya nodded feverishly, and Abhijeet was thoroughly shocked when a tear rolled down his flushed cheek: wo wahan samny khari thi… (He stammered) or phir achanak won hi thi wahan…

He sucked in a deep, shaky breath, which he coughed and choked out. Abhijeet tightened his grip, like it would somehow help, and he felt Daya shudder.

Abhijeet quietly: I'm sorry (Suddenly overwhelmed by a fierce urge to protect Daya with everything he had) I'm sorry…

Daya was shaking his head before Abhijeet even finished speaking: aap q sorry kr rhy hain…

Daya whispered, and his voice was laced with tears just begging to be shed: sb meri ghalti hai… maa mjhe chor k gai… meri ghalti ki wajah sy… (He squeezed his eyes shut and ducked his head) sirf or sirf meri ghalti… (One tear turned into two, and two turned into three).

This was definitely the fever talking, Abhijeet knew that much. Daya never would have let this much slip on regular circumstances, but under the influence of fever, pain and stress, he did.

And Abhijeet didn't know how to respond.

Abhijeet said firmly: iss mai tumhari koi ghalti nhi hai Daya…

Daya took in another deep breath, but instead of arguing, like Abhijeet had expected him to, Daya choked out a sound between a cough and a sob, and his tears increased.

Daya: I'm sorry (he whispered, and Abhijeet knew that he was not the one Daya was speaking to) I-I-I'm sorry, Maa…

Abhijeet embraced him, not knowing what else to do, and this time, Daya actually hugged back, something he would never do if he was in his right frame of mind due to rank, his tears never ebbing.

In that moment, Abhijeet felt useless than ever.

* * *

A/N:

Here is your update just as I promised...

Thank you for your precious reviews... Hope to get same response for this chapter...

Hope to see you soon, as it totally depends upon how you guys review.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

Abhijeet cursed under his breath. No wonder Daya was so delusional, he was burning up. Abhijeet set the thermometer back on the table, hefted Daya into his arms again, and set him back down on the couch. Daya was so out of it he didn't even protest.

Abhijeet sat him up and raised Daya's shirt, revealing the tan bandages and gauze wound around his torso. Abhijeet carefully unwound them; he hadn't checked either wound since bandaging them earlier, and he only hoped he'd done a thorough job of cauterizing them.

He couldn't help but flinch at the sight of them. The entrance and exit wounds had both been cauterized well, Abhijeet realized now, but they still looked painful, and they oozed putrid fluids. Daya squirmed when the cold air hit his wounds, and Abhijeet was quick to bandage them back up.

He'd seen wounds before. He'd seen tons of wounds, tons of bullet wounds, like Daya's, and had watched his companions die by more than a few.

He didn't know why he was so pained and sickened by Daya's.

Maybe it was because the wounds were Daya's. Daya was not just a junior to him now, in heart he knows that Daya is like a family now and getting hurt like this, for no good reason…it made Abhijeet sick.

He heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head to break his train of thought.

Well, at least now he knew Daya wasn't still bleeding.

Daya hissed through his teeth, and Abhijeet's attention was drawn back to him in an instant: ahhhh… dard… ho raha hai… Daya whined squeezing his eyes shut.

Abhijeet, grabbing the blanket from the floor and covering it over his subordinate: maloom hai Daya… lekin zakham check krna zaroori hai…

Daya groaned quietly in response, and Abhijeet pulled the blanket further over his shoulder.

Daya out of the blue: Thanks (and Abhijeet's attention was, once again, pulled back to Daya.)

Abhijeet furrowed his brow: kis liye…

Daya cracked open his eyes, glanced at Abhijeet, and then shut them again with a small sigh: sb cheezon … liye… sorry… abhi aik lamhy k liye kamzor par gaya tha…

Abhijeet being as firm as possible without coming across as condescending: tum kamzor bilkul nhi ho Daya… tum bht strong ho… shayad hm sb mai sb sy ziada strong…

Daya exhaled sharply through his nose in a half hearted attempt at a chuckle and smirked softly: agar aap… kehty hain to maan leta hun… (He said breathily. His smile faded after a moment, and there was a few beats of silence) mera dukh bantny k liye shukriya…

Abhijeet nodded with a smile. Even though Daya wasn't anywhere near out of the woods, Abhijeet felt a little better knowing that he still had some fire in him; Daya hadn't given up the battle yet. He was still stubborn; he was still fighting; still holding on to life.

And frankly, that was the most important thing to Abhijeet right now. If only Daya could hang on just a little bit longer… Abhijeet knew help would come. He knew the others at Bureau would come looking for them eventually, and he knew they would find him and his subordinate.

He just had to wait, a little longer.

Just a little bit longer.

And Daya had to hold on just a little bit longer, too, long enough to get him some real help.

Abhijeet: Hey, Daya…

Daya: mmmmm… G…

Abhijeet: kesa feel kr rhy ho?

Daya thought about this for a moment, like he was wondering whether or not to be honest, before answering: agar sach kahun to…bilkul acha feel nhi kr rha… (He sucked in a deep breath and sighed) bht thaka thaka feel ho raha hai…

Abhijeet, putting his hands together and resting his chin on his knuckles: hmmm... mjhe pata the… acha tum so jao… mai landline dobara check krta hun…

Daya: hmmm…

He'd begun to care for Daya. Firstly he hated him being around all the time, caring for him. But, just like all his other subordinates, he found himself caring for Daya, almost like…almost like a friend.

Abhijeet didn't know what they would do if Daya didn't pull through this…

He shook his head. Stay away from that train of thought, stay AWAY from that train of thought. Negativity would only serve to make the situation that much worse.

He checked the phone.

The landline was still down.

Abhijeet muttered sarcastically: hunh… as he slammed the phone back onto its port, probably with more force than was necessary, but right now, Abhijeet was furious. He felt like the whole world had turned on him.

He braced his hands against the cracked countertop of the abandoned kitchen and lowered his head. The rain had let up hours ago, but it was replaced by howling wind; Abhijeet could hear it race down the street and whistle through shudders.

He glanced over at the couch. Daya was lying on his side, with his back to Abhijeet, and even from here Abhijeet could hear his hoarse breathing. If things progressed like this…if his fever kept going up…

Abhijeet shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

Abhijeet whispered in desperation: please… (and he didn't know who he was talking to) Please Daya ko kuch na ho… please…

105.

Abhijeet bit his lip so hard he was sure he would draw blood, staring down at the thermometer's reading. Daya's fever wasn't going down at all no matter what he did. He re-wet the rag in a bowl of (freezing) water and pressed it against Daya's forehead once more.

This wasn't good. Not good at all. This was as bad as Daya had been so far, and his fever wasn't taming. It wasn't staying steady. It was rising, even now, and Abhijeet knew it.

Abhijeet asked: Daya mjhe sunn skty ho? (Taking Daya by his shoulder and shaking him, just enough to rouse him. Daya moaned pitifully and didn't reply otherwise. But that was alright; honestly, Abhijeet hadn't been expecting him to.)

If Abhijeet had thought Daya looked bad before, he looked downright horrible now. His cheeks were flushed, the rest of his face washed out by a sickly, chalky pale. His hair were plastered to his forehead with sweat.

Abhijeet was becoming frantic; desperate. He didn't know what to do anymore, and the weather had grown worse, like it was trying to make Abhijeet's situation more difficult than it already was.

Daya muttered under his breath, as though he were talking to himself: Sardi… th…thand lag rhi… hai… khir…ki… ban…band…

Abhijeet had opened the windows of the house earlier to try and bring down Daya's fever, but even without the open windows, the house didn't have a door, and wind was able to sweep right through. And yes, it was rather chilly, but Abhijeet didn't dare close the windows now. If Daya's fever got even slightly higher…

There was no positive way to finish that thought.

But still, even so, Abhijeet threw a second blanket over Daya. He was too terrified to close the windows, but at least he could comfort Daya a little bit, not that the one extra blanket would supply him with much more warmth.

Abhijeet: sorry Daya… lekin yeh khirki band nhi ho skti.. tumhara bukhaar utarny liye yeh zaroori hai…

Daya groaned: jjjammm… jaun… ga mai…

Abhijeet: maloom hai… lekin tum yakeen karo iss waqt tum tap rhy ho bukhaar main…

Daya: koi… baat… nhi… Sardi…

Abhijeet: Sorry.

Abhijeet wasn't even sure of how aware Daya really was anymore. Abhijeet pressed the rag firmly against Daya's forehead: agar tumhara bukhaar km hota hai to mai khirki band kr dunga… lekin abhi nhi…

Daya didn't answer, not that Abhijeet had been expecting him to, and Abhijeet sighed heavily, dragged himself off the edge of the couch to his feet, and made for the kitchen, ready to do one last futile sweep of the house to be absolutely certain there weren't any bottles of medications lying around.

But cold fingers curled around his wrist, suddenly halting his movements, and Abhijeet turned back to Daya.

Daya slurred tiredly: Aap… kaha… ja rhy hain… (His grip on Abhijeet's wrist was surprisingly tight despite his condition, and there was a waver to Daya's voice.)

Abhijeet: dekhny k agar koi medicine mily to… zyada sy zyada das…

Daya said: nhi jayein… (His voice was shaking, but at the same time, oddly firm. Abhijeet could even hear a hint of desperation; like it was a plea) mai… a..ake..la…

Abhijeet took back his seat, sitting beside where Daya was lying on the edge of the couch: Daya tum theek ho?

Stupid question, probably, but either way, Abhijeet had to know.

Daya swallowed thickly and shook his head: nhi… nhi mjhe bht… bht ddarr… (He suddenly seemed to realize just what he was saying, and he released Abhijeet's wrist and pulled the blanket up over his head.)

Daya: mera hal iss waqt reham k qabil hai…

Abhijeet reached up and yanked the blanket away from Daya's face. Whether it was sweat or tears running down Daya's cheeks, Abhijeet couldn't tell: koi tum pr taras nhi kha raha… tum iss waqt zakhmi ho… beemar ho… or is ka mtlb yeh nhi hai k tum pr taras khaya jaye ya koi tumhy neecha dikha raha ahi…

Daya shrieked: mai abhi mar nhi skta…(and he took in a deep, shuddering breath, calming dramatically. He shut his eyes again) nhi mai abhi… mar nhi… skta…

Abhijeet promised: kuch nhi hoga tumhe… kuch bhi nhi… (but even he himself didn't know for how long that promise would last) tum bilkul theek ho jao gy… sunna tumne… bilkul teek… (He raised his hand, hesitated a moment or two, then set his palm against Daya's head) tum bilkul theek ho jao gy… I promise…

Daya shuddered and shook his head weakly. He was back to incoherent, half-conscious mumbling. He snatched the thermometer up from the table and managed to get it into Daya's mouth.

Abhijeet bounced his knee impatiently, and after sometime, Abhijeet took it.

And swore loudly.

* * *

 _105.6_

Abhijeet muttered darkly, too quietly for Daya to hear, and he slammed the thermometer back in its place on the table: bukhaar barhta ja raha hai… (loudly) Daya aik kambal utarna hoga tumhy…

Daya said tiredly, cracking open his eyes ever so slightly: kiya? Kyon?

He froze suddenly, and his eyes flew open: mjhe pata tha… (he said, and he sounded more horrified than Abhijeet had ever heard him before.) mjhe pata tha…

Abhijeet holding back the sudden urge to leap backwards in shock: kiya pata tha tumhy… haan… kiya pata tha tumhe…

Daya shot into a sitting position before Abhijeet could stop him. Instantly, Daya winced and wrapped an arm tightly around his stomach, hissing through his teeth in pain, but he didn't move to lay down again: mai mar raha hun na… mai sach mai mar raha hun na…mar raha hun…

Abhijeet: nhi… Daya kuch nhi hua… tumhe kuch nhi hoga… shant ho jao… (Daya was panicking)

He grabbed Daya by the shoulders, resisting the urge to shake him back and forth: maine kaha tumhe kuch nhi hoga… I promise…

Daya choked: aap…jhoot bol…rhy hain… (And Abhijeet could hear the fear and terror behind his voice) YOU'RE LYING! (He sucked in a deep breath, coughed it out, and kept coughing, ducking his head and bringing one hand to cover his mouth).

Abhijeet said: Daya! (squeezing Daya's shoulders ) Calm down. Calm down!

Daya coughed: mjhe… mjhe…(and Abhijeet had to strain to actually hear his words) saans… saans…

Abhijeet didn't waste any more time. He yanked Daya into a firm embrace, practically crushing Daya against him, running one hand up and down his back between his shoulder blades.

Abhijeet said firmly: kuch nhi hua… or na he kuch hoga… (he could feel Daya shuddering and shaking in his hold, and he even felt a few hot tears drip onto his neck) tum bilkul theek ho… saans lo gehri… gehri saans lo… (He exaggerated his breathing on purpose, trying to give Daya something to follow.)

Daya nodded feverishly, too scared to protest, and tried to do as Abhijeet have instructed. It took longer than he hoped. His throat tightened multiple times, and he gasped desperately, trying to force air back into his lungs, and his chest felt like someone was setting a heavyweight on it.

But finally, he calmed down. Abhijeet was still rubbing his back, still reminding him to breathe, and Daya couldn't remember another time he'd felt this safe.

Not since his mother, anyways.

Abhijeet asked quietly: tum theek ho? So gaye kiya?

Daya whispered: uhunh… (But now that Abhijeet mentioned it, sleeping sounded like heaven. His fear had left him exhausted.) abhi…nhi…

Abhijeet told him, and he began to break the embrace and pull back: lekin tumhe thori dair so jana chahiye…

Daya panicked involuntarily; he couldn't help it. He was alone, he was terrified, his wounds were downright killing him with pain, and the only person Daya had right now was Abhijeet. So, he didn't let Abhijeet go. Instead, he snaked his arms around him and held fast. At first, Abhijeet tensed, shocked, but then, he sighed and put his arms around his subordinate once again.

Daya asked quietly, shutting his eyes: jana nhi… chor kr… mjhe… mai akela…

He shut his mouth before he could finish; he'd already let a lot slip as it was. He didn't want to finish that sentence.

But Abhijeet knew exactly what he meant it: koi baaat nhi… tum bs so jao araam sy… he said, and Daya relaxed in relief.

Daya whispered, and he let himself fall limp, feeling more protected than he'd felt in years: hmmm…Thanks…Abhijeet… Sir…

Abhijeet: You're welcome.

And as Daya drifted off to sleep, his mind grazed over a small train of thought.

I'm not going to die.

I'll live. I'll live, I'll make sure of it.

If only for the people I love.

For ACP Sir.

For Freddie.

For Asha.

For Abhijeet Sir.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Glad to receive your precious reviews.

Please read this chapter too. Only 2 chapters are left so please give reviews to get them soon.

Hope to see you soon with a new chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

When Abhijeet woke up, his first thought was Dammit, I fell asleep. He hadn't meant to fall asleep; he hadn't even been feeling that tired before. Maybe his panic had driven him to sleep? That didn't make much sense to him, but it was still possible.

Anyways.

He glanced down; Daya was still sleeping in his arms, breathing deeper and more evenly than ever before, and Abhijeet sighed, tightening his grip around the Daya almost protectively. He was relieved Daya was still sleeping, honestly. If Daya could sleep off his fever, Abhijeet had no doubt he would survive his wounds.

Speaking of his fever…Abhijeet pressed one hand against Daya's forehead – the thermometer was over by the other end of the couch, sitting innocently on the side table, and Abhijeet didn't trust himself to reach over and grab it without waking Daya in the process.

So his hand would have to do in determining Daya's temperature.

Daya definitely didn't feel any cooler than before – the highest his fever had gotten was 40.9 so far, and Abhijeet could only hope it hadn't raised any since last he checked with the thermometer.

Poor Daya.

That was the only thing that really crossed Abhijeet's mind, as he held the sleeping Daya in a firm but comforting embrace. What had Daya ever done to deserve this kind of pain?

And anyways, didn't Daya suffer enough before this incident to make it even? What more was it going to take before Daya finally had some real freedom? It was all very ridiculous and very, very unfortunate.

He sighed heavily and held Daya just a little bit tighter, shutting his eyes.

Daya was still sleeping an hour later, out cold, and Abhijeet decided, quite ruefully, that he had to get up and refresh the humid rag for Daya's forehead. Whether he liked it or not, Daya still had a fever, and Abhijeet wasn't about to let it get any higher if there was something he could do to prevent it.

So he carefully untangled Daya's arms from his waist and let the Daya settle back into his blankets. Daya tossed and turned for a moment, still sleeping, before he found a comfortable position, curled into a ball on his side with his blankets bundled tightly around him. Satisfied with that, Abhijeet stood, left the rag in the bowl of water to soak, and reached up to start closing the windows.

Yes, he knew he had to get Daya's fever down as soon as possible, but the cold air didn't seem to be helping, and Abhijeet knew that if it got too cold, it would do more harm than good. He didn't need Daya getting any sicker, that was for sure.

Abhijeet said: Ab khirki band hai Daya…

Making his way over to the bedside (Or more accurately, couch-side) after shutting the final window. He sat down on the edge of the couch by Daya's head, grabbed the rag from the water, squeezed it out, and settled it on Daya's forehead. Daya didn't even mumble a protest.

Abhijeet sighed heavily at the Daya's lack of reaction and shook his head: tum humesha yahi krty ho Daya… (Leaning against the arm of the couch, arms wrapped around his leg) humesha apny sy pehly dusron ka sochty ho… chahy wo koi bhi ho… mera kitna khayal krty ho mery gussa hony k ba-wajood bhi meri care nhi chorty… humesha apni jaan jokhim mai daal lety ho… kisny kaha tha k goli or mery beech any ko… kabhi kabhi to lagta hai k tumhy apni jaan ki koi fikar he nhi hai…

Again, the only response from Daya was a hoarse inhale and exhale of breath, and that response was as good as no response.

Abhijeet smirked softly: tum apny qareebi logon ko hr kism k dukh or dard sy bachana chahty ho, chahy us main tumhary sath kuch bhi ho tumhy koi farq nhi parta...

A sudden thought struck him, and Abhijeet's smirk faded as soon as it had come, a much more serious tone lacing his voice as he continued.

Abhijeet said: Lekin tumhy maloom hai Daya… apno ko bacha kr unky badly ka dukh dard sehny ka faisla krny sy, tum sirf apno ko dukh dard dy rhy ho… lekin sitam zareefi (irony) to dekho , tum dukh dard bardasht krty ho, taky tumhary apno ko dukh dard na sehna pary... lekin wo sb bardasht krty hain q k tum dukh dard bardasht krty ho… yeh duniya kitni ajeeb hai na…

Still no answer. He wasn't even sure if Daya could hear him, and if he could hear him, if he was listening, but it really didn't matter. Rephrased: Abhijeet didn't really care. This had been on his chest for a while now, and he finally had the opportunity to get it out.

He put his hand on Daya's shoulder: kuch bhi tum jesy logo ko dusron k liye khatra uthany say rok nhi skta… kabhi bhi… lekin sath sath tumhy apna bhi poora khayal rakhna chahiye… q k agar tum esa nhi karo gy to, jo log tum sy pyar krty hain unko dukh hoga… jo yakeenan tum nahi chaho gy… theek hai…

Daya didn't respond still, but a small tug in the back of Abhijeet's mind told him that the young lad had heard everything. Abhijeet muffled his subordinate's matted hair with a small smile.

Abhijeet said: to phir theek hai… and he rose to his feet, making for the kitchen to do one final sweep of the house for ibuprofen or aspirin.

Whether or not he found anything would determine what he did next.

Daya was still out another while later. The storm had started up again, and rain pelted against the rooftops threateningly, and Abhijeet could, once again, hear thunder and lightning crash and bash each other in the sky above. The cold air whisked itself through the empty door frame and into the house – Abhijeet was glad he'd shut the windows earlier, because the rain had commenced almost immediately afterwards.

Abhijeet to the sleeping Daya: chalo Daya bukhaar check krny ka time a gaya hai… (As he sat beside him on the couch, thermometer in hand.) ab tk to tumhy adat ho jani chahiye iski…

Daya didn't answer. Abhijeet sighed. Why did the Daya have to be so stubborn? He was almost as unmovable in his sleep than he was in his wake.

Abhijeet said, grabbing Daya's shoulder in his free hand and giving him a small shake: come on Daya utho… tang na karo mjhe… mai wesy he bht pareshaan hun…

Daya didn't respond even in the slightest. He didn't grumble or take a swing at Abhijeet's head, like he'd done before on multiple occasions. A small spark of worry kindled in Abhijeet's gut, but he tried to ignore it, which became harder and harder with every passing second.

Because, like real sparks, even a small one was all it took to create a ginormous fire.

Abhijeet said: Daya… utho foran… dekho mjhe yeh tablets milli hain… please inhy kha lo…

After some digging around in the kitchen, he'd managed to unearth a zip-lock bag of pills. Luckily, someone had been smart enough to label the bag as ibuprofens, and even though the label was fading, Abhijeet could still make it out.

But again, Abhijeet didn't receive any sort of answer from Daya, and now, that once small spark of worry had progressed into something much bigger.

Abhijeet said: Daya… (Somewhat louder than before, and he reached out, shaking Daya's shoulder as hard as he dared) Daya ab mai tumhy dubara nhi kahun ga… jaldi utho… That's an order…

He waited.

But then again, sometimes Daya had never been one to follow orders.

Abhijeet growled loudly and shook Daya just a little harder: Dammit, Daya uthty ho k lagaun aik kheench ky… utho abhi k abhi…

He finally shouted, giving up on all previous attempts at a gentle approach.

Daya's fever-bright eyes finally slid open, just slightly, and he blinked up at Abhijeet tiredly: ki…ya… h…a… he murmured, breathless.

Abhijeet didn't trust the Daya to stay awake for much longer; already, his eyes were slipping shut, and it was fair to say that Abhijeet was downright panicking right about now.

Abhijeet said: chalo utho… (While slipping an arm under Daya's shoulders and lifting him into a sitting position. Daya's black shirt was damp with sweat, and he was a dead weight against Abhijeet's arm.) betho… chalo shabash…

Daya shut his eyes again, letting his head fall on Abhijeet's shoulder. Abhijeet shook him to keep him awake and reached over, snatching the two pills and small cup of water from the side table.

Abhijeet said: lo…please yeh dawai kha lo… dekho tum kha skty ho? Ya mai tumhy grind kr k dun…?

Daya slumped further: pata… nhi…

Okay, grinding them up it is.

He smashed the pills to powder with the bottom of the cup and swept the medication into the water. After that, it was just a matter of keeping Daya's head raised long enough for him to gulp it down.

After he managed to do that, he fell asleep almost startlingly quickly, still slumping against Abhijeet.

This is bad, this is bad; Abhijeet thought frantically as he grabbed the thermometer from the table and forced it into Daya's mouth, under his tongue. He can't keep himself awake anymore.

Maybe it was just paranoia, but…at the same time…

What if it wasn't?

Abhijeet pulled it out of Daya's mouth at record time, staring down at the small screen in frantic terror, terrified at what the reading might be.

 _106._

 _CRAP._

 _CRAP!_

Even though he felt like screaming, he could barely manage to speak. Abhijeet whispered: nhiiii… (and he reached over, grabbed the wet rag out of the bowl of water and, without bothering to wring it out, slammed it against Daya's forehead) nhi, nhi, nhi, nhi, nhi… yeh nhi ho skta… nhi, nhi, nhi, kiya karun… kiya karun…

He mopped sweat off Daya's face, running the rag along the Daya's cheeks as well as neck, anything to get his fever down. He even considered opening the windows again, but Daya was shivering from chills, and the chills would soon drive his fever up higher – in other words, having the windows open would only make it worse.

Abhijeet said furiously: nhi Daya tum mery sath esa nhi kr skty… (Because he was scared, and he shook his head.) nhi tum iss tarhan mery samny nhi jaa skty… nhi Daya… suna tumne… suna tumne… tum nhi jaa skty…

He shook Daya again, but the only thing it resulted in was Daya nearly toppling over. He was dead weight.

 _Dead weight…_

 _Dead…_

Abhijeet considered dumping the entire bowl of water over Daya's head at this point, but he knew it'd do more harm than good. Daya was just so…so pale, so still, and his breathing was now so shallow it was almost impossible to see, and his forehead was burning so horribly: nhi… nhi…

Abhijeet growled harshly through clenched teeth: tum mjhe iss tarhan dhoka nhi dy skty abhi… naa abhi... naa baad mai kabhi… maine bht sy logon ki saansain thamty dekha hai… lekin tum un mai sy nhi hogy Daya… I promise… kasam sy Daya mai tumhy kuch nhi hony dunga…

But really…what say in Daya's life did Abhijeet have? Abhijeet had no power over the living; no power over the dead.

He was a CID officer, a senior inspector, but he was no God. He was a mere human, named Abhijeet.

But he didn't have any power over anything. Over anyone, Life, death, tragedies, sorrows…he didn't have power over any of that. He didn't have control over it.

Abhijeet said: please tum un logon mai sy na hona… (and he was pleading it now, as he embraced Daya tightly, like he could somehow anchor Daya to the world, keep the life flowing through Daya's fevered, wounded body) Please… tum mery sath esa na krna… please… tum mere sath esa nhi kr skty…

It suddenly slammed into him at full-force.

He realized just what losing Daya would mean.

Daya was tough, soft-hearted, sentimental, loving, and gentle. He constantly fought tooth and claw for his life and the lives of the people he cared about. He flew into a miniature tornado of rage when anyone dared insult his parents, or question his existence, insult his dearly seniors or team members and sometimes his rage was so terrifying no one dared so much as approach him afterwards.

He was also compassionate, considerate, thoughtful – despite his furious tendencies, he was probably one of the most tenderhearted people Abhijeet knew. Daya loved every living thing either human, animals or plants. He found a lost four year old girl wandering the alleys and brought her back to her parents.

He once caught Daya trying to sneak a dozen or so kittens into their interrogation room, and when asked what he was doing, he said he was helping the kittens, just for the night, because he was scared they would freeze to death if left outside.

Frankly, at the time, Abhijeet had his suspicions that Daya was a cat person, and these thoughts were confirmed when he caught him on multiple other occasions with multiple other cats and kittens.

Is all of that going to end?

Abhijeet's brain screeched to a halt as soon as the thought crossed his mind, but it was too late; it had been thought, and now, Abhijeet couldn't forget it. If Daya didn't pull through this…and right now, that "if" was getting smaller and smaller, the probabilities of Daya's survival dwindling down into single digits…

Abhijeet whispered: Daya tumhy jeena hoga…( and he felt something burn behind his eyes definitely NOT tears, nope, nope, nopenopenopenopenope, because dying people were cried over so often, and Daya was definitely NOT dying, nope, nope, nope, oh please no, please no…)

Abhijeet whispered again: tumhy jeena hoga… (And he buried his face in Daya's hair, squeezing Daya impossibly tight. Daya's forehead pressed against his neck, and Abhijeet could feel almost smelting heat burn against his collar)please… jeena… hoga…

Daya's breathing was getting fainter. His pulse, when Abhijeet checked it, was thready. He was blissfully unconscious, for the first time in a long time looking completely and utterly peaceful.

The world was a cruel place. Only when Daya was nearly dead could he find peace.

Abhijeet said: Daya tum mar nhi skty… tumhy jeena hoga… team k liye… apny liye… or mere liye bhi…

It was definitely raining, outside and inside. The whole world could have been suffering rain storms and it would have been appropriate for this situation.

Abhijeet said firmly, but at the same time with bated breath, when he felt Daya's breathing get even shallower: Don't you dare…

And as if on cue, lightning struck outside. Way to add to the ominous mood.

Abhijeet whispered, shutting his eyes: mt jaana… please… tum hummy chor kr nhi ja skty… tum humary liye bht maayene rakhty ho… mere liye bht maayene rakhty ho… mai kehta nhi… lekin mjhe aadat si ho gai hai tumhari…

No response. No reply. No improvement.

And it started raining on Abhijeet's face.

He didn't know how long he sat there. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. Heck, it could have been months, years, an eternity, and Abhijeet wouldn't have cared one bit. He wouldn't have given a single crap.

All that mattered was Daya.

Abhijeet was about to give up hope. Daya had stopped shivering. Maybe he was shutting down. Maybe he was finally dying. Maybe he was already dead; Abhijeet wouldn't know, because he didn't trust himself to look just yet.

"Sir…"

It was such a small, weak, feeble sound that Abhijeet almost didn't hear it. He chuckled hysterically, squeezing Daya tight. Abhijeet choked out through his teeth: mjhe pata tha… finally mai pagal ho gaya hun…

"…Sir mjhe… saans… nhi… a raha…"

Okay.

Okay.

O-

Wait.

What.

The.

Actual.

What?

That voice, Small, Weak, Feeble, Shaky. But unmistakably one Abhijeet recognized. Unmistakably that of his annoying subordinate.

Abhijeet grabbed Daya by the shoulders and pulled back, eyes staring straight ahead. Daya's dazed eyes stared back blearily, confused, almost, but with a hint of amusement.

Daya panted scant of breath: kiya… hua… hai sir apko… aap esa q behave… kr rhy hain… mmai theek hun…

Abhijeet stared, not daring to believe what he was seeing.

And then, it finally clicked.

"DAYA!" he shouted, and before he could stop himself, he was crushing Daya against him again, tighter than ever. He could feel it now; Daya had broken into a cold sweat, and with Daya's forehead digging into his neck, Abhijeet was certain of one thing.

His fever was going down.

It had either reached its peak or broken, or the mediations were finally kicking in, but either way, Daya's fever was finally going down and if that wasn't good flipping' news than Abhijeet had no idea what the heck was.

Abhijeet said: tum theek ho… (And no matter how tightly he held Daya, he never seemed able to hold tight enough) tum theek ho…

Daya murmured tiredly, letting Abhijeet hold him: hmmm… mai… theek… hun… lekin mjhe… pata nhi… tha k… aap ka… dil bhi … naram hai…

Abhijeet laughing giddily, and it was raining again, but this was a different type of rain. This was a joyful rain. A happy rain, streaming down Abhijeet's face and further dampening Daya's sweaty hair.

Daya smirked softly: maine… sb kuch suna… (He said quietly) sb kuch… (His eyes drooped, and his voice became even softer) hr aik… (His eyes shut) lafz…

And he was sleeping again, fever-free, and for the first time in a long time, Abhijeet had room to breathe without being strangled by constant fear.

Abhijeet said: mjhe khushi hai… kyun k mai apni baat repeat nhi krta or tum yeh janty ho...

But frankly, Abhijeet wasn't sure whether or not it was true. Maybe he would repeat himself…if just for Daya.

BANG!

The sound was so sudden Abhijeet nearly fell off the couch, and Daya stirred, but didn't wake. Abhijeet looked around feverishly. He had heard that sound enough times to know exactly what it was.

A gunshot.

Someone had fired a gun.

He was in defense mode straight away, he didn't had his gun as he lost it , still he was ready for action.

He listened closely.

And then…

"Abhijeet! Daya! Kaha ho tum!?"

Another gunshot rang through the air, and Abhijeet's eyes widened. That voice…he knew that voice. He recognized that voice the moment he heard it.

There's no way…

…ACP SIR?

He was firing a gun to get his attention, wherever he was. he was looking for them.

He was looking for them.

Help had finally come.

Abhijeet shouted back: Sir hum yahan hain… (and for good measure, he shouted after coming out of the door) Call an ambulance, Daya zakhmi hai sir…

Abhijeet waited for an answer, and then, amidst the rain and thunder outside, he heard the sound of boots pounding against wet asphalt, splashing into random puddles.

And an instant later, ACP Pradyuman stood in the doorway, he was fully wet in the rain, but there was no mistaking the relief in his eyes.

And there was definitely no mistaking the relief in Abhijeet's chest.

Help was here.

They were saved.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the delay, my internet was not working from three days.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.

Guest: اسلام علیکم بڑی خوشی ہوئی یہ جان کر کہ کسی کو اردو سیکھنے کا بھی شوق ہے. ورنہ تو ہر کوئی صرف انگریزی زبان کو ہی پڑھے لکھے اور قابل ہونے کا معیار مانتا ہے. پہلی دفعہ میں نے اس ویب سائٹ پر اردو کا استعمال دیکھا تو دل کو عجیب سی، فخریہ سی خوشی محسوس ہوئی. آپکے وقت اور الفاظ کا شکریہ. امید ہے آپ سے گفتگو کا موقع پھر ملے گا. آپکے رویو کی منتظر رہوں گی. اللہ آپ کو اپنے حفظ و امان میں رکھے آمین اللہ حافظ.

Angelbetu: Sorry sorry sorry for making you wait so much for the update. Hope you liked this one too

Guys next and last chapter would be updated on Monday if you give 25 reviews. So next update totally depends upon you.

Till then Good Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

There was a dull buzz, like the sound of a generator running, and this humming buzz was accompanied by a particularly bothersome beeping. The beeps fell in monotone, even fashion, never once missing their cue.

Daya squeezed his eyes shut tighter and tried to drown out the sounds. He recognized them too well, and he also recognized that too-clean smell laced with anesthetics and antibiotics.

The humming was produced by an oxygen tank, and the beeping, from a heart monitor. He could feel a tiny pressure on his flesh arm, and this, too, was familiar; an IV stick, imbedded in the skin of his wrist.

He mentally sighed. Dammit, I've landed myself in the hospital again, he thought, turning over on his side-

A sharp pain shot through his stomach, and he tensed, instantly regretting his decision. Crap, don't move, don't move! His brain screeched. Don't do THAT! He was in a hospital, and he was in the hospital for a reason; he should have known better than to shift around.

He paused to think, to re-gather his thoughts, but everything still felt somewhat scattered. He remembered a little bit, but he couldn't fully grasp what had happened, what had landed him in this hospital.

The pain brought back some more memories. Yeah, he remembered getting shot because he pushed Abhijeet Sir out of the way of the psychopath criminal bullet, and he remembered Abhijeet forcing some sort of fever-reducing pills into him, but…

…But that was it. He couldn't remember being taken to a hospital. He couldn't remember being found. Had help come, or had Abhijeet dragged him to the hospital himself?

Nah…Abhijeet cannot drag him all the way to the hospita… Daya thought, pulling the rough hospital blanket up to his nose.

He considered opening his eyes, but rebuffed the thought. Hospital lights were always too bright in his opinion, and he had seen them too often for comfort. Frankly, he hated going to hospitals. He appreciated what the doctors and nurses did for their patients, but all the same, hospitals were full of sick, injured people, people who were in pain, and he hated that.

He hated knowing people were in pain.

He heard the door to his hospital room opening and closing, but he still didn't bother to look at who had entered. He heard clicking of thick boots, heard a chair being dragged over and a weight dropped onto it, and he still didn't care.

"Hey, Daya…"

Daya didn't answer, trying to make his body limp. Maybe if they think I'm sleeping, they'll just go away. Yeah, that's right. They'll just go away. He felt too tired and drained to answer any questions anyone might shoot at him.

But the new arrival was persistent… Abhijeet: tum jag rhy ho?

Abhijeet sighed: Daya, mjhe pata hai tum jag rhy ho… tumhari saans bta rhi hai k tum jag rhy ho…

Daaarrrrnnnn iiiiittt… He instantly checked his breathing and made sure to take deep, even breaths, one at a time. There. Now they're bound to think I'm asleep.

He paused.

Gah, whom I kidding!? It's too late! Agh!

He rolled over on his back, eliciting another sharp pain from his bullet wound, and blinked his eyes open. Just as he imagined, the light was way too bright, and he winced on instinct, squinting upwards.

Abhijeet straightened in his seat and smirked softly. Daya looked over, still blinking furiously. "mjhe pata tha," said Abhijeet in triumph, standing from his seat and pressing the back of his hand against Daya's forehead. Only now, when Abhijeet's freezing knuckles met his fevered skin, did Daya realize how hot he actually felt. It was no wonder he was being given antibiotics through the IV.

When Abhijeet pulled back his hand. He took a moment to blink about, surveying his hospital room. He felt tubes brush against his cheeks and run up his nose; oxygen tubes, trailing from the oxygen tank. White washed walls, Bright lights overhead, Heart monitor, still beeping and IV drip. Just your standard hospital. Nothing new.

But even so, Daya murmured: main kaha hun? Mjhe laga… mjhe laga hum abhi bhi us ghar pr… thy…

Abhijeet said: hum wahi thy… phir tumhary behosh hony k baad ACP Sir ny hummy dhoondh lia… Sir ny foran ambulance bulwai. Iss waqt tum hospital k aik private room mai ho…

Daya said: acha (Imagining a riot of people demanding to know why a CID officer had been hospitalized. Is there a serious problem? Also this could provide a great chance to the enemies of Daya to take renvenge against him.) wesy Sir ny hummy dhondha kesy?

Abhijeet said as He held up his small communication device in somewhat triumph: the same device he had dropped while battling the maniac criminal: sara credit sir or Asha ko jata hai… unho ny mere iss communication device ki madad sy hummy dhoondha… aik dafa unhy humari general location ka pata lag gaya to bs… wo a gaye hummy bachany…

Daya just hummed: hmmm sahi waqt pr a gaye warna meri dead body wapis lani parti…

Abhijeet, folding his hands, resting his chin on his knuckles: bs hr waqt bakwas karwa lo tumse… thakty nhi ho tum esi baatain soch kr…

Daya: maine kuch ghalat nhi kaha…

Abhijeet chuckled softly and shook his head: sahi bhi nhi kaha… ainda esi baatain krty na sunu mai tumhy… maine kaha tha na k tumhy kuch nhi hoga… yaad rakhna mai tumhara senior hun or jo mai kehta hun wo humesha sahi hota hai…

Daya smirked, tiredly, but sarcastically nonetheless: g zaroor yaad rakhun ga… SSIIIIRRRR…

Abhijeet sighed, shaking his head: mjhe khushi hai k tum ab kafi behter ho… warna tumhary bukhaar ny mjhe bht dara diya tha… mjhe laga tha k mai tumhy kho dunga…

Daya said while looking down at the small needle in his arm. As much as he hated needles, he knew that right now, this IV drip was probably not only keeping him hydrated, but also keeping his fever tamed: mjhe maloom hai… ab kitna hai bukhaar?

Abhijeet said: akhri baar aik ghanty pehly jb Dr. Check kr k gaye thy us waqt 102 tha… unho ny dawai di hai jaldi theek ho jaye ga…

Daya: khair hai… halka sa he hai ab…(He paused, looked around for a moment, and then, asked) baki team kaha hai?

Abhijeet said: abhi thori dair pehly tb sb yahi thy… abhi gaye hain… sb thaky huye lag rhy thy… to maine sir ko kaha k ja kr thora rest kr lain… sb log parshan thy tumhy lekar kafi…

Daya hummed, looking down in disappointment: hmmm…. Maine sbko bilawaja pareshan kr diya na... (He said, and he turned over on his side and yanked his blanket back over his shoulders.)

Daya now had his back to Abhijeet, but he could still feel his eyes burning into him, questioning: esa kuch nhi hai… tum kaho to mai sbko bula leta hun…

Yes, Daya lied, shutting his eyes: nahhh… theek hai… mai phir sy sona chahta hun, neend a rhi hai… ab kisi ko mery liye pareshan na kiye ga…

He heard Abhijeet sigh and stand, pushing back the chair.

And then, he heard the keypad beeps of Abhijeet's cell phone, he knew he was calling someone.

Daya's eyes flew open, and he flipped over on his back again.

Abhijeet spoke into the microphone, flashing Daya a look.

Asha's voice shot back from the speaker.

"Daya uth gaya hai… sb kaha hain, unhy kaho k a kr mil lain?"

Asha: yes sir, I'm on it.

The call cut and Abhijeet put it into his pocket. Daya groaned loudly and pulled the blanket over his head.

He grumbled: maine kaha than a iski zaroorat nhi hai… mai theek hun… apko esa krny ki koi...

Abhijeet flatly, cutting him off: or tumne jhoot bola… mjhe maloom hai k tum sbsy milna chahy ho abhi… koi bhi tumsy milny ki waja sy pareshan nhi hoga… or mjhe yeh bhi pata hai k sb tumhary uthny ka intezar kr rhy thy…

" mai bs sony wala tha abhi" But even as he said it, he didn't mean it; he'd wait up if it meant reassuring everyone that he was, indeed, alright. And Abhijeet was partially right, anywas. Daya did want to see his team, for comfort if for nothing else: mai so raha hun…

Abhijeet, and by the tone of his voice, he knew, once again, that Daya was lying: hmmm maloom hai… maloom hai…

Daya huffed in annoyance.

Abhijeet, making his way for the door: or haan jaldi theek ho jao… mjhe puri report tyar chahiye is mission Ki, wo bhi time pr…

Daya could hear the smirk in Abhijeet's voice. He could hear the teasing tone he used only when trying to be particularly thoughtful. Great. He teases me when he's worried. I'll remember that for future reference.

Daya said: hunh… mil jaye gi aapko apki report…

Abhijeet grunted: hmmm mjhe intezaar rhy ga… okay ab tum araam karo…

Daya muttered out an unintelligible response, and Abhijeet headed off.

* * *

A typical sound of boot pounding on the floor was heard, door of the Bureau open and a handsome voice spoke: Sub-Inspector Daya reporting on duty…

* * *

Daya smacked a large stack of papers down on Abhijeet desk, and Abhijeet jumped without meaning to. He smirked at the young lad before him.

Abhijeet said reaching forward to pull the papers towards him: Welcome back Daya…

Daya: thank you sir... mjhe bhi wapas a kr acha lag raha hai… warna jese maine teen hafty hospital mai guzary hain mjhe pata hai…

Abhijeet, flipping through the papers: phir bhi… umeed mat krna k mai tumhe jaldi field work mai ya phir mission mai engage hony dunga... main nhi chahta k tumhari tbiet phir sy bigar jaye... wese tumne itni jaldi report tayar kr li mjhe umeed nhi thi… aakhir likha kiya hai tumne isme…

Daya, crossing his arms: kuch nhi… wo psycho us gali mai mara hua mila tha… ussy kisi qisam ki bht severe dimaghi bemaari thi jab wo zinda tha… apki goli lagty he uska dimagh band ho gaya tha or on the spot death ho gai uski…

Abhijeet, frowning: ajeeb hai… yani k ussy maloom tha k wo marny wala hai… iss liye usny socha k q na logo ka qatal kiya jaye jb tk moqa mil raha hai…

Daya shrugged: kiya maloom… khair mai zara aya abhi aaty huye maine aik billi ka bacha dekha tha wo kahi beemar na ho jaye bahar… mai abhi aya…

He made his way for the door.

"Daya," Abhijeet called, and Daya paused, one foot already passing over the doorframe. Daya looked back at Abhijeet.

Daya asked: G…

Abhijeet smiled: tumhara ehsan hai mjh pr… jo mai jald utar dunga… jo tumne meri jaan bachai wahan pr…

Daya scoffed: uski koi aroorat nhi hai… baad mai milty hain… he headed off.

Abhijeet shook his head with a chuckle, and took his seat behind his desk again, flipping through the multiple papers of Daya's report. He was just about to set them aside, when he noticed something.

A small note, pinned with a paper clip to the final piece of parchment. Abhijeet pulled the note free, unfolded it, and read it over.

Thank you Sir… us sb k liye jo apny mere liye wahan pr… is sbsy mjhe itna to pata chala k aap dikhty nhi hain lekin ap bhi fikar krty hain, pareshaan hoty hain… mai us sb k liye bht shukarguzar hun… lekin please un sb baton ka zikar kisi or sy na kijiye ga… or mai khush hun k jis situation sy aap guzray usy mjhe nhi guzarna para… aapny to himat sys b sambhal liya… lekin mjhe maloon hai main nhi sambhal pata… na apko… na khud ko…

Thanks a lot

Daya

Abhijeet said while folding the note and stuffing it in the breast pocket of his coat, close to his heart: tumhe thanks kehny ki zaroorat nhi hai Daya… mjhe khushi hai k kabhi mai bhi tumhary liye kuch kr saka… warna humesha tum he mere liye bht kuch kr jaty ho, or maine kabhi tumhy us sb k liye thanks nhi kaha… tum bhi mt kaho…

* * *

 _ **It's not an end but a new beginning of a beautiful relationship.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ A big sorry guys for being late, but you guys also didn't review this is not fair.

Thank you to everyone for your continuous support. I am glad you all liked it.

See soon, my exams are starting and shall end on 5 January. Please pray for my exams.

and please if you have any plots share with me. feel free to PM me.

Bye, bye.


End file.
